One example of a road object detection apparatus for a vehicle detects an object by first using two stereo cameras, one installed on each side, to take photographs of two ranges that are shifted horizontally and then measuring the distance to a subject based on respective pieces of image information (for example, JP H07-225126 A (PTL 1)). In order to detect white lines on the road and traffic signs as well with the stereo cameras that photograph ranges that are shifted horizontally, the left and right stereo cameras both need to have a wide field of view (viewing angle) in the vertical direction. At times, such as during bad weather or when the vehicle in front is a large vehicle, it may not be possible to detect white lines, signs and traffic signals, and the like until they are at close range. For this reason as well, the stereo cameras need to have a wide field of view. On the other hand, if the field of view widens in the vertical direction, the accuracy of distance measurement and the accuracy of object detection decrease.